1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for transmitting high-frequency signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the social development, it is a trend for a high-speed signal transmission and the electrical connectors are being developed with the high-speed signal transmission. However, there are some problems of signal transmission, such as signal interference between the terminals, and these problems will affect the high frequency performance of the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.